Life Long Dream or Fantasy
by smiley1852000
Summary: Sequel to Soul Stealer's. Carrie meets up with the boys again. Will Carrie stick to her mission or will things spark up with Dean again..maybe even Sam this time?
1. The Assignment

Life long Dream or Fantasy

8 Months after Carrie met Dean; she started working for a newspaper as a photojournalist, something she always dreamed of, other then making album covers, this actually paid the bills. However, in the last 8 months, all she seems to dream about is Dean and their time in the darkroom back in New York. Even during work when she uses her camera, he gave her after the smashing of her other camera to save Sam. "Carrie are you even listening to me?" he boss asked wiping the grin off her face, after thinking of Dean for one the millionth time that day. "Yes, sir, my assignment on" she looked down at the paper she was handed. "Dean Winchester," she was shocked her Dean, well not her Dean but the Dean she has dreamt about for 8 months. Dean a wanted man, what? Not the man that was so sweet, gentle to her, who Saved Sam from…Whatever it was. The story was that Dean had killed, and robbed a bank. Explains how he got the money for her camera. Her camera no!, she loved that camera, the sweetest present she ever has, Dean didn't have to… No Dean's, no these things she has to take the story and clear him from these charges, after all that is some of the reason she wanted to be a photojournalist. Only problem now is can she control her self enough to clear his name?

"Yes, Sir, I'm right on it," she said rushing to her desk to find Sam and Dean, hopefully before the cops do. She did her normal research on them as if they were any other assignment, but was shocked but what she found, these weren't the same guys she met in New York, ok fine their supernatural hunters, a little odd, ok a lot odd but she lived in New York odd was, well normal there. Suddenly she remembered she got his cell number, why didn't she think of that before, or call. He must think she didn't have a good time, in fact she had a great time and hasn't stopped think about it since and neither has he little does she know.

" Dean just call her already" said Sam " I have Sammy, she's either moved or doesn't want to talk to me, probably moved on with some other guy but now" Dean said sadly, he has not been or even really looked at another women since, not the way he looked at her anyway, and never will, Carrie was… he couldn't put his finger on the right word, she was just Carrie, a funny, smart, attractive woman.


	2. More Questions then Answers

More Questions then Answers

Carrie caught up to Dean and Sam in San Francisco, she followed them well they investigated a mass murder which to her didn't seem supernatural at all. She had not yet made herself known to the boys, she was unsure how "Hi Dean I'm on an assignment to help the police arrest you" somehow wasn't going to work. She knew he was innocent but seen his face in the tapes from the bank robbery. She didn't no what to believe anymore since her last run in with Dean.

"Dean, do you feel like we are being followed?" Sam asked looking around

"No more then usual" Dean replied referring to the fact they always had cops on there tails

"If we are hope it's not that Hendrix" The police officer from the bank robbery.

After walking awhile, they returned to the impala only to notice

"Dean does that car look familiar to you?" Sam asked, trying to piece together why it looked so familiar

"Carrie" Dean almost yelled, suddenly is heart was in his thought. He rushed over to the car with an open trunk to run into Carrie her paper went everywhere. Carrie looked up to see what idiot knocked all her papers all over the road. "Dean" she realized. "Ya, we have to stop meeting like this" thinking of the first time they met. He helped collect the papers and realized it was research on him. "Didn't have to do all this to find me, could have called" he joked. "Look Dean it's not exactly like that" she tried to explain, "I work for a newspaper now and was assigned well to you" she said sadly. "Carrie, look this…this wasn't me, or Sam," he said pointing at the papers. "It was a shape shifter" only hoping she would buy it after seeing her camera take Sam's soul. "Well I know your innocent, but I'm not sure how my boss is going to take to the shape shifter story," Carrie said not really realizing how lame Dean's explanation could have been.

"Well now you no I'm the one tracking you, lets get lunch and we can figure out how I'm helping clear your name," Carrie said. "Wait, I don't want you involved," Dean, said trying to protect her. "Too late, I was involved back in New York" Carrie said rubbing off his attempt at protecting her. "Fine" Dean knew he wouldn't win with Carrie. She was stubborn.

As they walked back over to Sam, Dean said, "Look what I found," he said as he put his arm around Carrie. She wanted to shrug him off, she was working but it felt so good to be held by him again.

"Hey Sam" she managed to say in between thoughts of her and Dean. "Hi" Sam blushed thinking of the photos she gave Dean that he probably wasn't suppose to see. "What's up with him?" She asked Dean, the she realized "Dean you didn't show him did you? " No he opened the envelope for me in the car, I didn't no, I'm sorry, but by the way you looked hot in those pictures. "Dean" she cried now wanting nothing more then for him to kiss her.


	3. Sam's problem

Sam's Problem

"What you did" Dean replied, Carrie blushed. You looked sexy in the pictures I have of you, she said in a husky voice. "I can't help being sexy" Dean joked, about to kiss her when Sam yelled "Are you two coming or what" "Does he always have bad timing" Carrie jokingly asked Dean. "Worse then anyone I know" Dean joked back.

Dean and Carrie decided to put the kiss on hold and follow Sam to the diner for some food.

They all order and were talking, when Carrie realizes Sam wouldn't even look at her.

"Sam is something wrong?" She asked, "No why?" he replied looking at his lap. "That's why" She responded. "What?" he jerked up looked her in the eyes and jerked back to his lap. "Why wouldn't you look at me with out being nervous, did those pictures have that much affect on you?" she teased. Dean laughed, neither of them realizing that they did. Sam couldn't look at her without thinking of her naked and him in that darkroom not Dean. However, she liked Dean….Sam never seen Dean as he was since he met Carrie. Hasn't been to a bar, no one night stands, don't even think he's talked to a girl, unless it was work, since he met Carrie, 8 months ago. Dean was becoming more like Sam, and all Sam could do was think about having a one night stand with her, cause that's all it would be before they were off on another hunt or she left for another assignment. Wait who was he kidding he just broke Dean and her up, before they had sex in the middle of the street. Sam's surprised she even noticed him. Sitting so close to Dean, she maze well be sitting in his lap. "If they kiss I'm going to puke," he thought.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence basically, not an awkward silence in the eating kind of silence. Not Sam though, he was thinking about how he'd make Carrie pancakes better then these the next morning, wondering if Dean would ever make her pancakes, or even stick around for the next morning.

After they finished Dean went to the bathroom. Carrie couldn't take Sam's awkwardness toward her anymore. "Sam what the hell's your problem?" she said directly, not one to beat around the bush. "Nothing" He almost yelled back. "Bullshit, tell me, is this something between you and Dean, then I'll let it go, but if you have a problem with me then" All Sam wanted to do was kiss her, tell her the problem was all he wanted was her, all of her.

"Fine I'll tell you, but not here" Sam said " Ok just wait for Dean and we'll talk somewhere else" Carrie replied " Wait I don't…Dean can't be in this conversation" Sam nervously said thinking about what Dean would do if he found out Sam was trying to take "his girl". Carrie panicked thinking something was wrong with Dean "OMG, is something wrong with Dean." "No, Dean's fine" Sam said angrily, why's it always about Dean, why does no one ask if Sam's ok, he thought.

Dean came back from the bathroom. Carrie asked, "To speak to him of a sec." So they went to another table. "Sam wants to speak to me later, alone, I'm not sure why, but it's that ok with you?" she asked. "Of course, not like Sammy's going to take you way from me" Dean joked, "but before you do can I get that kiss" he said moving closer. "Didn't have to ask," she teased. She barely got the words out before she felt his hot sexy, pouty lips on hers, god it was so much better then she remembered, and her lips burned for 3 weeks after he left from his juicy kisses all over her body.


	4. Sam

After making love, Dean and Carrie both fell asleep. Then little to Dean's knowledge a demon possessed Carrie. The boys knew this demon as Meg. "Well, well Dean Maybe I was chasing after the wrong Winchester" she said looking at Dean's naked, sleeping body. " I guess we'll find out" she got out of the bed and walked into Sam's room, Sam jumped at the sight of Carrie's naked body standing in the door way. "Carrie, what are you doing in here?"Sam asked "I was thinking about earlier and the way you kissed me, I need you too Sam" she whispered crawling into the bed with him. "What about Dean?" He asked surprised. "He can't please me like I think you can" she said running her hands up his shirt. Sam knew it was wrong but couldn't control himself to make her stop.

She took off all his clothes and trailed kisses all over him. He had dreams about this since he seen those pictures of her, but could never dream about how good it really felt. "The doors opened, what happens if Dean hears us?" Sam jumped. "Oh so you're a screamer" Meg teased. "And I'm guessing you're not since I didn't hear you and Dean" he teased back sadly. "Well, like I said he couldn't please me," she said as he came back from closing the door.

As Sam made love to who he thought was Carrie, she was a wake in side trying to fight Meg. Feeling every kiss Sam laid on her body, every touch, every thrust, he made inside her. She felt so dirty and used but at the same time, thinking how different Sam was from Dean, Sam was soft and gentle, Dean was more hard and rough, which wasn't always a bad thing. She wasn't sure if it was her or Meg but apart of her didn't want Sam to stop, her body filled with guilt. Sam felt her tense. "Is something wrong? Am I not doing it right?" he asked afraid he couldn't please her either. "No, Sam, perfect, just it's my turn now" Meg climbed on top and made Sam shiver with her kisses, her lips were so soft, know wonder Dean couldn't stop thinking about her. Wait he had to stop this because Dean loved her, or stop thinking of Dean.

"Carrie, we have to stop I'm sorry but I can't do this to Dean. "Sam told her 'But I want you Sam, not Dean, so Dean and I had a fling, we're over, or will be when he wakes up."Carrie said "We can't until you are really over" he said. "Sam" she cried loud enough to wake up Dean.

Dean woke seen Carrie wasn't in bed, and went to Sam's room where he heard her call out Sam's name, and seen what he never expect to see. His brother and Carrie naked, having sex. "What are you doing?" Dean shouted. "What does it look like" Meg bit back, bitterly. "Looks like you're cheating on me" Dean replied. Sam got Carrie off him and scrambled for his clothes. "Dean, I didn't mean for this to happen "Sam said "I knew you had a thing for her Sammy, but really?," Dean said with disappointment this was something Dean would and had done to Sam, but Sam steal Dean's girl. Dean ran back into his room for holy water.

"Drink it Sam," he demanded. Sam drank the holy water and nothing happened. "Damn it Sammy, if you were possessed I could forgive you." "It wasn't just me Dean," Sam said in defense. "What she just some in here and have sex with you?"Dean asked angrily "Actually ya" Sam said knowing it takes two to tango.


	5. The Talk

Talk with Sam

Later Dean returned to the motel to help find away they could clear his name, while Carrie talked to Sam. They walked and walked the streets of San Francisco without a word. Finally, Carrie had enough; she stopped in a park, and asked Sam to sit with her. Sam sat in on the bench hunched over not to take up space and be as far as he could from Carrie on the bench.

"Sam, its ok I don't bite, and you wanted to talk to me," Carrie said moving closer to Sam. "Don't," he said pushing her hand away before she touched him. "Sorry" she jumped back. "How are you going to clear Dean's name?" he asked avoiding why he really wanted to talk to her. "That's what Dean's helping me work on now, but that's not why we are talking without Dean," she said getting kind of annoyed.

Sam again sat their in silence. "Ok fine, I'm going to help Dean if this is all you want" Carrie said getting up from the bench. "Wait" Sam, said reaching out for her. "I…I" Sam stuttered as Carrie sat back down.

"I'm sorry I seen those pictures you gave Dean" he finally said while blushing. Carrie chuckled "it's ok Sam, I should have been more careful giving them to Dean." "You're very beautiful" Sam forced out. "Glad you liked" Carrie half jokingly said not knowing where this was going. "I know you and Dean have a thing but I want you to know I think I have feelings for you too," Sam admitting. "That's flattering Sam, but you don't really know me, you just like what you see" Carrie replied. "You're right and I'm sorry if I made things awkward for you" Sam apologized realizing he made an ass of himself. She was right what did they know about each other. He knew she was a photographer, but what did Dean really know about her? Before he could turn to ask, she was gone.

Carrie returned to the motel without Sam. "Everything ok" Dean asked not seeing Sam with her. "Yes and no, it was kind of weird, talking to Sam," She admitting thinking over the past hour. "How so?" Dean asked not understanding what she meant. "Did you know he has feelings for me?" She asked. "Who Sammy? I can't help he likes what he sees, his older more handsome brother has good taste" Dean joked. Carrie laughed and agreed, "So it doesn't bother you, he likes your girlfriend, if that's what I am" realizing she really didn't have a title. "No, Sammy can like you, I no I do and if you want to be my girlfriend, I guess that's what you are." Dean was not much of a boyfriend/girlfriend type, especially since Cassie. Dean told Cassie what he really was; a supernatural hunter and she didn't believe him. She broke up with him after that, and broke his heart. However, Carrie already knew and here she was, trying to clear his name, without really asking questions. "Well if it doesn't bother you then it doesn't bother me," Carrie said brushing off the conversation with Sam, before kissing Dean. "What was that for?" he asked "what boyfriends and girlfriends do" she teased. "Oh ya, well this is my favourite part" He said picking her up and carrying her to the bed, kissing her. With in a few minutes they were making love and didn't hear Sam come back.

Sam decided to get some sleep and forget about what just happened, still know matter how much he tried all he could think about was Carrie.


	6. memory of Dean

Memory of Dean

"Right Sam, are you sure she wasn't sleepwalking or something". Dean said with hurt, why every girl he spends more then one night with breaks his heart, why he should only do one - night stands. "I was perfectly awake Dean." Meg smiled. "Why? I don't understand, I knew Sam had feelings for you but why did you say something if you had feelings for him, did you lie to me about your talk with him earlier? Dean asked with confusion. Carrie's heart was breaking along with Dean's, she felt so bad , even though it wasn't really her, who did this to him. How could she let Meg control her body, will Dean forgive her. Sam, oh Sam she had sex with Sam, just made her stomach turn, thinking about it.

All Carrie could think about was how could she have let this happen? And to the man who was so sweet to her and his brother in New York. Did anything to save his brother then go out a bought her a new camera with money he didn't have. Then her mind trailed to making love to Dean in the darkroom, the memories came rushing back, forgetting Meg would have the memory too.

_She remembered him kissing and ripping off their clothes. Dean whispering, "I can't see you naked in the dark," she remembered blushing like she never blushed before, enough to give him light to see her. Remembered Dean's sexy gin on his face. She will always remember looking him up and down. She kissed him all over, pleasing him. Then Dean working his tongue in her mouth then her neck then her shoulders. He rose back up to her mouth "show me that tongue trick" He asked. "There is no trick Dean," she said in a sexy voice. "Right and you kiss your mother like that" He joked "Sure if she was hot and naked like you," she teased back, grabbing his hardened cock with her hand. "Hey I thought I was in control?" He said, "I can't touch" She said licking his lips with her tongue._

_He pushed Carrie against a wall and worked his way back to her shoulders with his lips and rubbed her breasts with his hands "Dean" She cried "Yes" he looked up with a smile, and then continued to move his lips to her right breast. Already making her nipples hard with his hands, he then licked and sucked her nipples. He could feel Carries heart race she could barely breathe. Carrie thought he would be more into her pleasing him, not the other way around, he seemed more happy getting her off then when she was getting him off, but she was stupid if she complained, so she stood there somewhat silently, she could barely breathe none alone talk._

"_You like that baby" he asked, "lower she squeaked. He slowly kissed and licked his way down her breasts, to her belly, to her waist "low enough" he joked " No" she cried._

_Dean seen a table and picked her up to carrie her to the table, knocked off the papers and laid her down " I can work better this way" he said working his way on top of her making sure he wouldn't hurt her…too much._

_Dean stroked her clit slow at first, before she moved her hips telling him to go faster. Carrie's moans got louder and louder, she hoped no one was in the studio to hear her._

_As Dean worked her clit with his fingers, he worked her breasts with his lips and tongue. She wanted to please him too but couldn't move she was about to come and come fast._

"_Dean" she cried again as she shook from the greatest orgasm even. "Now show me that trick" Dean insisted again. "I don't know what trick, but I can show you something else," she teased getting on top. Dean lied down on the table as she kissed his chest feeling ever muscle and scar on his body, with her hands, lips and tongue. She then nibbled on his nipples as her did her, kissed his neck, whispered and nibbled at his ear "Thank you so much for my camera I love it, and will always remember this."_

_She then gave Dean a blowjob and hand job as he screamed her name. "I want to be in you," he told her. "Condom first" she said seductively "no problem" he said rolling it on already._

Meg realized she was after the wrong Winchester, should have been chasing Dean, he was more talented. Carrie's body tensed with pleasure at the memory of Dean. Then jerked with the realization she was not the only one having this memory, but wasn't sharing it with Dean.


	7. Meg

Meg

Now Meg seen Carrie's memory of making love to Dean, she had to find away to get Dean to make love to her, well Carrie. "Dean I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me, maybe I was more flattered by Sam, liking me then I thought." Meg said trying to get Dean into bed with her now. "I can't even look at you, can't believe you slept with him, after we had sex not even an hour ago", Dean cried. "I'm sorry I made a horrible mistake," Meg said thinking about Dean in the darkroom. Meg was so caught up in her thoughts and let a smile spread across Carrie's face. "What is this some kind of sick joke to you?" Dean yelled.

Sam jumped out of no where "I'd no that smirk anywhere, Meg" he looked as if he might be sick, thinking he made love to Meg a demon. "Are you crazy? You killed her and sent her back to hell," Meg said in defence, forgetting Carrie wouldn't know that. "How would Carrie know that…Meg" Dean said clued in to Carrie's odd behaviour.

"We'll save you Carrie," Dean said hoping she could still hear him. "She's been awake the whole time, she kind of liked making love to Sammy here to," Meg taunted. "You bitch" Dean shouted back.

"We have a problem Dean," Sam said. "I know Sammy, Meg's in Carrie," Dean said in a mocking stupid tone. "Ya but about killing Meg, Bela still has the colt" Sam whispered. "Damn it Sammy" Dean yelled.

"Problem boys?" Meg laughed. "Go to hell, Meg" Dean snared. "Been there baby, done that, but think I like your girl friends body better," Meg teased.

"We have to call Bobby, Dean," Sam said not knowing what else to do. "Fine" Dean said not really liking the idea.

Sam called, "Hey Bobby." "Hey Sam, what's the problem" seemed to be the only time the boys called Bobby was when they were in trouble. "Remember Carrie from New York?" Sam asked. "The photographer right, seen she's working for a newspaper now" Bobby said. "Ya well she was assigned Dean, help put him away, which she's…she was helping clear his name" What do you mean was?" Bobby interrupted. "Meg possessed her," Sam blurted out. "Didn't you boys sent her to hell?" Bobby asked. "Yep, but she's back and we still don't have the colt" Sam swallowed. "Well if you idigits didn't let Bela still it, you'd have it" Bobby huffed. "Bobby please Carrie needs our help, and Dean and I can't do it alone," Sam begged "Fine but for Carrie, not you idgits" Bobby said before hanging up.

"Is he coming?" Dean asked. "Ya, but what do we do with Meg until then?" Sam asked. "I know what we can do" Meg said licking Carrie's lips. "Sorry Carrie" Dean said before he smacked, well Meg. "Don't you dare use her body like that again" Dean sad with more anger in his voice then Sam's ever hear. "Dean must really love her", Sam thought, still trying to shakthe sick feeling of making love to Meg and Carrie.


	8. more Problems

More Problems

"You boys can't use the colt anyway" Bobby shrieked. "Why not?, I mean we find Bela and get the colt, we still hopefully have a bullet left." Dean said not understanding why Bobby is so upset about finding the colt. "You idigits, I know your both hurting right now, but Carrie's in the somewhere. She can't help being control by Meg." Bobby said clueing in the boys. "Oh my god, he's right Dean" Sam realized after his anger blocked his judgement. "Sorry your right, but how do we get Carrie back?" Dean said with tears in is eyes. "Are you alright boy?" Bobby asked. "Never better" Dean brushed off the question. "I'll tell you later Bobby," Sam said.

Bobby and the boys worked on a way to pull Meg out of Carrie, so they can get the colt and kill her again, hopefully for good. "Carrie be strong this may hurt" Dean said before Sam started exercising Meg out of Carrie. Bobby holds open a jar and captured the black smoke of Meg. Carrie's finally in control of her body again. "Carrie" Dean said with excitement, but she clasped into his arms. "She needs Water" He demanded. Sam got her a glass of water, and gave it too Dean. Dean splashed it on her, to bring her back around. She started to come too again. She tried to call out Dean, but was still weak. "Sh… I'm right here, now drink this," Dean said caring, so lovingly with her, that shocked both Bobby and Sam still standing there.

Bobby took Sam into the kitchen. "Never seen him like that," Bobby said still in shock of Dean. "Ya he's been really…. Well, different with her" Sam said not really knowing the right words to explain Dean's behavior. "Like how?" Bobby asked. Sam told him about Dean buying Carrie a new camera in New York. In addition to, Deans' other odd behavior since he met Carrie 8 months ago.

Dean carried her into a spare bedroom, so she could sleep. Dean then went to collect her purse, when a letter fell out. It was about a job working for a supernatural magazine, that was started by these guys Sam and Dean have had a couple of run Ins' with. They stared a website the hellhounds, which caused Dean and Sam some problem during a hunt not too long ago. Dean wanted to be proud, but wasn't sure she should work for those two.

Dean came back into the room, still reading the letter. "What is that?" She asked. "Sorry it fell out" Dean said putting it away. "I meant to tell you about that," She said with a smile. Dean seen her beautiful smile, she "must really want this job", he thought. The thought kind of bummed him out, didn't like her working for them. "I thought working for them could help me clear your name." She said crawling down to the end out the bed, to where Dean was sitting. "Look you don't have to" Dean said turning to her. "I want to" She said about to kiss him, when she realized that might be weird for him. "I'm sorry" she backed off. "I want to" he teased kissing her. She forgot about everything that happened for one brief moment well kissing him.


	9. Working

Working

A few weeks later Carrie took the new job at the Supernatural Magazine. But had to leave Dean, Sam and Bobby behind, to deal with Meg still trapped in a jar, Bela and the colt, and still the mass murderer on the loose.

A few more weeks when by when Carrie got her first assignment on the mass murders, ironically, she hoped she would run into Sam and Dean again. However, before she could look for them, she ran into Officer Hendrix who was on the case. "Oh my god, the officer who's out for Dean" she panicked. She quickly called Dean's Number. "Hello" Dean Answered. "Dean it's Carrie" she told him "What's wrong?" he asked hearing the horror in her voice. "I'm guessing you're on your way to the mass murders in Ohio" she swallowed. "Are you working there for the magazine?" He asked excitedly "Thats why I'm calling, I'm not the only one," she said "Great maybe someone for Sammy" Dean said with wide eyes. "Not what I meant. It's Hendrix, he's the officer on the case," she explained. "Shit" Dean cried. "Why I called, but don't worry I'm still working on clearing your name. Maybe I can get some more information from him. Just be careful Dean, I….I…I love you" This was the first time she said it aloud; she had hoped it wasn't over the phone. But if Hendrix found him, no time like the present, she thought. Dean was shocked by what she said, not about Hendrix, he's been on Deans case for a few years now that was nothing new. She loved him and he loved her, he hasn't loved anyone since Cassie. He just wasn't ready to say it, and not over the phone where Sammy could hear. Not were he couldn't see her face, hold her, kiss her, show her how much she means to him and definitely not when if Hendrix caught Dean, he'll be put away for life or shipped to a state with the death penalty. "I'll be careful, and so should you" he finally responded. "Bye Dean" Carrie said sadly, "Bye" He hung up.

"What was that about?" Sam asked suddenly seeing Dean's discomfort. "Hendrix is on the case," He said. "And that was Carrie I'm guessing" Sam said wondering if it was more then Hendrix. Dean was normally much happier when she called, no matter what she told him, about cases she worked and bruises she got, and how she wished he were there to patch her up. Sam had also let he's feelings go for Carrie, he wanted nothing more then Dean to be happy and she was the girl to do it. Plus couldn't always shake what Meg as Carrie did to him. However, Carrie and Dean were slowly getting over that, Dean forgave her; she was still having some problems forgiving herself.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked. "We have to stop this shadow murder and safe Carrie, I have a feeling she maybe next" Dean said pressing the gas harder.

When they arrived in Ohio, to where the latest murders were happening and to where Carrie told Dean she was. No one was there. Dean tried Carrie's cell, her hotel room, looked for her car high and low. Not even Hendrix and his crew of other police officers were there.


	10. Missing

Missing

"Shit" Dean yelled worried Hendrix had something to do with Carrie's disappearance. "Calm down Dean" Sam said. "Calm down, calm down, how can I calm down, a shadow murderers on the loose, Hendrix is on my ass, and now Carrie's missing, oh and let's not forget Meg's still in a jar, and Bela still has the colt. I can deal with everything else except for Carrie missing." Dean ranted. You really love her, don't you?" Sam awed. "Not now Sammy" Dean brushed off; wanting to tell Carrie he loved her first. Dean thought the question was stupid anyways of course; he loves her, wasn't it clear? The way he has been acting. Never felt so scared before, not even when hunting the supernatural. This was more unknown to him then what spirit was next. Now she's missing, Hendrix maybe the reason and she may never know he loves her. And if Sam can't see it, she must not either, he should have said, I love you on the phone, he thought now kicking himself.

Carrie was in her motel room working on tracking this shadow murderer's next move. When she realized the motel was next. As she reached for her cell phone, to call Dean, the shadow the grabs her and hit over the head, which knocked her out cold.

A few hours later, she came too again. To find herself tied up. She wasn't the only one; she looked around the room to find a police squad and Hendrix, tied next to her. Hendrix was next to come too. "Hendrix you ok?" she asked. "Do I look ok to you?" he barked. "Sorry" she apologized. "Do I know you?" he asked realizing she knew his name and he's sure he's never seen her before. "Not really" she started to explain, "I work for the supernatural magazine" before she could finish he laughed "you right that crap, please tell me you don't believe it too" As he mocked her, she seen the shadow coming back to probably finish the job. "Yes I do and you will too you" she said in horror. "Right" he laughed again.

The shadow out of nowhere swept in killing three of Hendrix men, right in front of him. The shadow then decapitates the closest man to Hendrix. His head then rolled into Hendrix's lap. "What the hell was that?" he yelled. "A shadow" she said honestly. "You wouldn't happen to know the Winchester's would you?" he asked, thinking this is the kind of bucket o crazy they would try to feed him. She didn't answer; she just sat their quietly letting in all sink in. Finally Hendrix spoke "Ok fine, say I believe this none scene" "first can't refer to it as none scene if you truly believe" she smiled. "Fine, but what do you get out of it, whether or not I believe?" he asked. "Well your right about the Winchesters, I'm trying to clear Dean's name," she said proudly. "Even if I believed then that boy is 120 guilty of all those crimes," Hendrix laughed. " Oh come on, look at your fried if his head can just fall off then Dean can be in 2 places at one, but it didn't and he can't" she said. Again, silence.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean tried to find Carrie; they came across her tracking of the shadow. "Sam look at this" Dean called. "She's a good tracker," Sam said reading. "Not just that, the next location was this motel," Dean said. "We have to find the shadow and were it's putting the bodies," Sam said coldly realizing that that maybe all that's left of her. "We'll find her alive," Sam then said comforting Dean who probably had the same thought. "I hope your right Sammy," Dean said.

_Will Hendrix and Carrie be the shadows next victims? Will Carrie make a believer out of Hendrix? Will Dean's name be cleared? More importantly Will Dean get to tell Carrie he loves her?_


	11. Believe

Believe

Carrie was telling Hendrix about the camera that stole Sam's soul and the shape shifter that framed Dean. "You've bin listening to them to long, that's the line of bull they tried to tell me. What are the Winchester's some kind of cult leaders?, Charles Manson got life for that," He told Carrie. "There not cult leaders, and how dare you compare them to Charles Manson" she was insulted. "Hey just call them like I see them" he replied.

Unannounced to Carrie, the shadow snuck back in, and held a knife to Hendrix throat. "So you don't believe in me," it hissed. " And your a pretty good writer but next time someone writes about me they'll get the story straight, I have motive, I have reason." it shirked cutting Carrie's wrist, and throwing her writings at Hendrix. "Better start believing if you want to live." Stupidly Carrie opened her mouth "If this is about believing why did you take me?"she said "Your boy toy's on my case, how can I make everyone believe if I'm in hell?" it smirked. "You're with him" Hendrix gagged. "Yes, no…I mean why is that any of your business?" She yelled. "Looks like we have a fiery one" it laughed. "Now missy you're going to call them off, tell them your safe, or you'll never see Dean ever again," it threatened, taking the knife to Carries throat. "No" she screamed, just as Dean and Sam were outside.

"That was Carrie," Dean said knowing her voice, her scream anywhere. They ran into the abandon build where Carrie was held, with to them looked like a floating knife held to her neck. "Carrie" Dean rushed to her. "No stay back, it will kill me," she cried. "Why did I know you'd show up?" Hendrix said to Dean. "Not now, later after we save your ass, if you want to lock me up go ahead" Dean yelled. "No, please don't lock him up" Carrie balled. "Shut up all of you," it yelled now attacking Dean. "Bring it on" Dean taunted. While it lunged at Dean, Sam quickly untied Carrie and Hendrix. "Still not a believer?" Carrie asked helping Hendrix off the floor. "This is something you all ridged up to get Dean's name cleared" Hendrix said, not sure if he really believed that either, something in Carrie's eyes told him something different.

Carrie quickly told Sam she found away to stop this shadow but needed to by sometime to prepare. Sam wasn't sure if her plan would work but he and Dean found nothing. Therefore, he ran to the impala and grabbed some rock salt and some guns, to try to hold back the shadow until Carrie was finished with an exorcism.

Dean miss shot and ended up in the hands of the shadow. Carrie worked faster but still needed more time. Sam grabbed the gun and threw it to Hendrix. "Here, shoot and keep shooting until either it lets go of Dean or Carrie's finished." Sam said. "You're joking right" Hendrix panicked. "Well you do know how to shoot I should hope" Sam said, getting annoyed. "Fine" Hendrix took the gun and shot the shadow, until Carrie was finally finished.

She chanted some binding exorcism, that weakened it and with one more shot from Hendrix's gun sent it back to hell for a very, very, very long time. Now if would be only that easy to send Meg back she thought.

A tried silence took over them while Carrie rushed to Dean. "Are you ok? "She asked "shouldn't I ask you that" he joked, as they held each other tight. Hendrix out of nowhere asked, "so this is what you all really do for a living?" "Well I just write about it mostly" Carrie joked. "After we all get cleaned up I have your case file with me, tell me again how it wasn't you and we can see about fixing that mistake" Hendrix smiled. "Oh and don't forget bring her, may want to write a story about this" He winked. "Sounds like a plan" She nodded. "She's a keeper Dean," Hendrix said well walking out. "I think so too" Dean smiled down at Carrie.


	12. Hendrix

Hendrix

After Sam, Dean and Carrie cleaning up they went to see Hendrix about clearing Dean's name. Hendrix wanted Dean to explain shape shifters and how it takes peoples forms. Dean and Sam explained well Carrie wrote a story on it for the magazine. Dean showed Hendrix the eye flare on the security video, from the bank robbery, and how it proves it's can't be human. With the help from Carrie explaining how a camera wouldn't produce red-eye like that. Somehow with Hendrix's new realization it all made sense to him, but he still had one more question, that they didn't expect to come.

"So how does Bela play into all this? I mean did she sell you come kind of artefact?" He asked. "Bela, how does Bela play into all this?" Sam questioned. "Right she left me this, I knew you'd come for it" Hendrix said holding the colt. "So this is all a ploy to lock up Dean," Carrie said. "No, a ploy to help Bela" Hendrix said. "Why help her?" Dean laughed. "Cause she's my ex wife who gets into some trouble."Hendrix explained "Well I get why she's you ex but still don't know why you have the colt and why you're helping her," Dean said. "Look I was a horrible husband to her, it the least I can do to safe her life, especially when I never believed her." Hendrix yelled.

Years before she met Hendrix or Sam and Dean, Bela killed her parents. After she was consumed with guilt, she made a 10-year deal with the crossroads demon. Well her 10 years is coming due fast, that's why she took the colt. However, when the colt didn't work, and knew Sam and Dean would never help her, she had know one else to go to, except Hendrix. She begged and pleaded with him, but he locked her up for murder. Some how Bela got out, leaving the colt behind with a note saying it will lead him to Dean Winchester, and sure enough it did. Not as if he planned this, who would have guessed he was siding with Dean and signing papers to clear his name.

"How long does she have?" Sam asked. "No Sam let her die" Dean said with anger. "Dean, you can't let her die, not by the hell hounds," Carrie said knowing Dean even though he hates her, can't just sit back. "Fine, how long" Dean finally said. "12 hours" Hendrix said looking at his watch. "12 hours, and someone's just telling us now," Dean said storming out of the room.

They all got into the impala and drove to Miami where Bela was fighting off the hellhounds. "No" she screamed, as they got closer and closer. "Bela" Hendrix called. "Victor, help me please," Bela cried. "I'm coming," he said running up the stairs. However, the time they got there it was too late. Belas' dead body just laid there. Hendrix took her and cradled her in his arms, crying begging her to come back to him.

Everyone left the room to let Hendrix grieve. Sam let out a heavy sigh "Sorry Sam, you can't safe everyone" Carrie said sadly. "I know" Sam tried to smile. Carrie turned to see how Dean was and he was gone. "I'm going to see if he's ok, been a roller coaster of a day for us all" She said turning to find Dean. "Hey there's a bottle of wine and glasses in the trunk, I thought we could celebrate Dean's clearance but you two use it" Sam smiled. "Thanks" She said going to the impala.

She found Dean sitting on a near by beach. She couldn't help think how good looking his was in the moonlight and what it would be like to skinny-dip with him. But now's not the time for that, she tried to shake the thought, sitting next to him.

_Not the ending, yet, what will happen next? Will Dean say he loves her yet? And what will happen on the beach?_


	13. The Beach

The Beach 

As Carrie sat beside a sad Dean, who on one hand appeared to hate Bela,but on the other he was going to miss her. Carrie laid her head on Deans' shoulder, putting the wine and glasses behind her back. "It's been some emotional day" she laughed bitterly. "Ya, a real roller coaster ride," he said putting his arms around her. "What's this for?" He asked noticing the wine and glasses. "Sam got it to celebrate your clearance, but thought we should open it without him, we need to save him a toast." she smiled. "That was nice of him," Dean said cuddling closer. "We should toast to Bela too," Carrie said opening the bottle. "Why?" Dean ask like she was crazy. "Because, even if I never met her, if it wasn't for her, I would have never met you" She laughed raising her glass. "I don't know about that," Dean said. "Well I wouldn't have met you at the right time," She said .To Bela" they toasted.

He kissed her, it was sweet of her to toast Bela. When Dean kissed her, he kissed her with such passion, and hunger. Yes, he always kissed her like this, but not quite the same since Meg. However, something about tonight, the kiss was different. Was it because she was missing? Because she helped clear his name, like she said she would. On the other hand, maybe because of what happened to Bela? She thought.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked, noticing she wasn't really kissing back. "No, not at all" she said not wanting to ruin the moment. "I was just thinking" she blushed. "About what?" he laughed at her sudden embarrassment "Nevermind, it's silly and naughty" she laughed still red. "Do I need to remind you of the darkroom" Dean smirked "No" She laughed louder. "Fine I'll tell you, I want to go swimming with you," she whispered. Dean clueless to how that was silly or naughty "But I don't have a suit with me" "thats where the naughty part comes in," she said giggling and rolling her eyes. Dean finally clued in and was in shock by her idea, but liked it "Ok" he said taking off his shirt. "Dean" she laughed not being serious. "What lets go for a swim, oh come on its dark and it will help make this day less crappy" he said pulling her to the water. "Fine" she said after all it was her idea.

By the time she got her clothes off, Dean was already in the water waiting, enjoying the view of her naked body in the moonlight. She swam out to him. When he started splashing and swimming around her. She laughed, as he brushed against her, tickling her, one time she swore he kissed her leg. He finally came up for air, to find her laughing, like he has never seen her laugh before. She had the most amazing smile. He had to tell her he loved her, it was perfect, and after the day they've had, he meant it more then he did before. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. "Now" she teased, about to kiss him, until she seen how serious he was. "Are you ok?" she panicked. "I'm fine, actually I'm great" he smiled that smile that made her heart melt.

"I…I" he started; she took his hand, sensing it was hard but important. "I know I should have said this before, and after you said it. It took me by surprise and I didn't want to say it over the phone," he said. She had no idea what he was referring to; she doesn't even remember really saying it. She did love him but it just rather slipped out over the phone and she thought nothing of it, just felt natural. "I…I love you" he finally said "what?" she chuckled in disbelief. "I love you," he repeated. She jumped into his arms, kissing him all over "I love you too" she said with the biggest smile on her face. They kissed forgetting they were still in the water.

As they, both came back up coughing on the water they just inhaled, laughing. Dean suddenly got a look in his eyes, even in the dark Carrie knew she was in trouble, good trouble, but trouble none the less. Dean picked her up from the water and carried her to the beach. Laying her on the sand, he started kissing her all over. "Dean, on the beach?" she said shyly. "You got your water fantasy, I get mine now" he smiled still kissing her. He then began making love to her; they've made love before but not like this. Even though they were going to have sand everywhere, it was so…so, she couldn't even think of a word to describe it, it was slow and sweet and he was so gentle and so wonderful. He really did lover her, not that she questioned that. No matter how horrible that day was, she'd never forget it. "I love you Dean," she said breathlessly, with her head on his chest watching the sunrise. "I love you too" he smiled kissing her on the head.


	14. Trapping Meg

After making love all night on the beach Carrie and Dean decided they should find Sam. Carrie went ahead while Dean had one last idea on the beach. He seen a shell and picked it up and put in his pocket for later, he knew Carrie was a sentimental kind of girl.

They found Sam, who also had an idea. "Look what I found in Bela's things" he said holding up a genie lamp. "Ya, she was a collector and seller of that stuff so" Dean said. " It's empty" Sam replied again " so, where's the genie?"Dean asked " I don't know, but that's not the point" Sam said. " Then what is the point Sammy?" Dean said. "Let me finish and you'll know. Meg we can trap Meg in it" Sam said, " Not to interrupt and go all Disney on you, but if that genie and the one in that lamp and escape why can Meg?" Carrie asked." Meg's no a genie, so she doesn't have the power to do that?" Sam smiled. "If you think it will work Sammy" Dean said. "Killing her didn't so trapping her hopefully this will" Sam said. Carrie muttered " kind of want more then hopefully".

So they took the lamp and drove to Bobby's to get Meg. "So where were you guys last night? Sam asked. " celebrating Dean's clearance of course" Carrie smiled at Dean. " Ya we saved you a toast too, but you should have heard Carrie toast Bela it was very nice of her to do that. Dean smiled back with a proud loving smile.

They got to Bobby's and told him about Bela and Hendrix and their plan for Meg. "quiet a trip you all had. I don't know about Meg but its worth a shot, I'll put a tracking device on it that way we know if someone finds her again." Bobby said not having a better idea, or any idea himself. What do we do with the lamp then? Carrie asked. " Guess I'll take her for safe keeping" Bobby said. That made Carrie feel better, if someone would find it and somehow let Meg out again.

While Carrie, Sam and Bobby figured out how to pour Meg into the lamp without setting her free, Dean snuck out to Bobby's shed. "Where did Dean go?" Carrie asked. " I don't know" they said looking up from the lamp. "I'll go find him" Carrie said looking for Dean.

Carrie started looking in the bedrooms, thinking he was tired from last night. Then checked the bathroom when he wasn't in the bedrooms, probably washing off the sand, she thought with a laugh, knowing she still had sand everywhere too. He wasn't their either. She quietly yelled for Dean. "In here" he yelled back from the shed. Where he had taken the shell from the beach and made Carrie a necklace out of it.

"What are you doing in here?" Carrie asked. "making you something" Dean smiled. "making me something, what?" Carrie questioned. "This" he said putting the necklace on. " Dean you didn't have to" she said." I wanted to, its shell from the beach, that way you'll always remember, like you have the camera from our last meeting" Dean teased. " oh you're so sweet, thank you I love it" she said no one's ever done things like that for her, and who knew Dean Winchester would. They kissed.

Sam then walked in on them " sorry I didn't know you were in here, just need a funnel" he said. "It's ok we should help you" Carrie said trying to get out of Dean's hold on her. "We are almost finished anyway" Sam said, looking for the funnel" "over there Sam" Carrie pointed still in Dean's grip. "please let go Dean" she asked. "Never" he said with lust in his eyes " again" she whispered "still have sand all over from last time, and will probably have that to remember the beach forever" she joked.

He finally let go so they all could see and pray Meg will know longer be a problem for them ever again.

_Last chapter for this one, if I make a prequel to this what do you think should happen and maybe who should I bring back? like and dislikes on this one and my other one Soul Stealers feedback please. Enjoy!_


End file.
